Card Captors: A New Beginning
by Grand Master Shoma
Summary: I updated this story a bit so that it's a bit reminiscent to the Japanese version of Card Captor Sakura, rather than the dub version. Frankly, I hope you can accept this.
1. Intro

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------

This is what I think would (and should) happen in the Card Captors world, approximately 28 years after the second movie. Here, Sakura sealed the book of 'Sakura' back to its rightful resting place, got happily married, and gave birth to two kids. The world was at peace.

Now, **someone** has gone and broken the seal. And I tell you, it wasn't me...

-------------------

Konnichiwa!

Oh, I probably should introduce myself. How rude of me.

My name is Li Kinomoto Ryuko. 

Talking about my school, huh, that's tough. I'm a fourth grader at Readington Elementary, class 5-2. I'm the only male cheerleader, and I'm good at soccer. I totally despise science, and I hang with my friends most of the time.

Oh, and I should probably introduce my friends as well. My best friend is Daidouji Terry. He's the son of the famous fashion designer, Daidouji Tomoyo. And our families had some history between each other. Our obaa-chans (grandmother) were best friends, our okou-sans are best friends, and me and Terry are best buds. My family consists of my okou-san (mother), Kinomoto Sakura; my otou-san (father), Li Syaoran; my uncle Kinomoto Touya; and my onei-chan (older sister) Li Kinomoto Nakuru. We, don't exactly get along.

Now, I do believe that we should get going. I'll tell you of one of the most life-altering things that ever happened in my life.

-------------------

"Ryuko! It's time to get up!" 

It was the distant voice of my okou-san calling from downstairs to get me up. Sometimes I get up instantaneously, other times, well...

"Ryuko! Get up!"

That's when Nakuru gets me up. I enjoy drifting off into sleep. But I despise it when someone gets me up harshly. But, I guess I can't control that aspect of life; there will always be older siblings who wake up the younger variety. But anyway, getting back to the story. I was getting myself down the stairs to the table to eat breakfast. I pass the photo which shows the picture of my grandmother, whom was dead when my okou-san was a young girl. After I finish my simple breakfast of cereal, I head out for the door. But...

"Ryuko!" my otou-san called out.

"What?"

"Do you have that permission slip for me to sign?"

"The one to the museum? You signed that one last night. Well, bye!"

-------------------

As I go down the street, I see some stairs going down to the school. A better shortcut to school, but... It's hell going down those stairs. I'm not thinking about going down that way, because I know I would be sweating buckets the time I reach school. And the fact that I get gym as the first class, I'll just say: It's too early in the morning to sweat. As I reach the school, I see the figure of Terry dashing behind me. 

"Hey Ryuko! What the hell! You were supposed to walk to school with me!" Terry gave me attitude.

"Oh, so I miss one day? Bitch, bitch, bitch, Daidouji-san! Come on! Let's get to class!" I spoke out, which the bell rang after. Me and Terry just dashed into school, and we didn't cause any accidents inside.

"Hey Ryuko! Don't you have cheerleading practice today?"

"Yeah I do! Thanks for reminding me, Daidouji-san!"

Mrs. Geraldine, our cheerleading squad coach, took me out of class just for us to rehearse for the basketball game. I guess that's a good thing. While the girls has the classic white skirt and pink shirt, I get white pants, red shirt, and a cap with the Japanese flag on it, that was capable of covering my eyes. But I didn't mind, 'cause it makes me look cool (at least I think anyway). You should see me on the baton, because I guarantee you it's spectacular! The routines I pull is like what my okou-san used to do in the past. I don't want to sound so arrogant, but I rock ass!

After practice was *shudder* science class. Oh, I'm okay with the fact of learning about animals and plants, and looking into matter; it's just that, well...

"Okay class. Today, we will be taking our first look into chemistry."

Hell freezes over now.

Some time passes, and me and Terry were looking at the weird-ass intoxicating goo we have brought upon this world.

"Hey Ryuko! I don't think you should add that to the mix!" Terry's voice was ever so with worry.

"Okay Terry," I was very annoyed, "If you start another sentence with 'Hey Ryuko', I get to punch you three times."

"Sure, that works!"

"Besides, Daidouji-san, you worry too much!" I put a drop of blue in, and

*BOOM!!*

Last to my recollection, the entire room was colored in green. From the windows to the walls to everyone else. Oh, you wouldn't believe how angry Kazama-sensei got. The green looked bad on his blue blazer.

"Good job, Ryuko! Real smart!"

I fell silent. "Shut up, Daidouji-san."

On the good point, the class managed to get the day off... with an assignment. What have I done?

-------------------

"Great! I can't get this assignment done on time!"

I said aloud to myself, since I was the only one in the house, because my parents went to a fancy restaurant, while Nakuru went out with one of her girlfriends. I swear, I think she's freakin' gay, 'cause she's always with her girlfriends, and never with guys. I just hope she doesn't catch me saying that about her, because then, I'll be guaranteed my death. Oh well, back to the books.

Approximately an hour passes, but I'm still alone in the house. 

"It's about time I'm done!" Seeing that I have nothing else to do... "Let's snoop!"

I decide to go to the place where, for the first time, I will explore: the basement. I look around, and I see like a miniature library down here. Which, in itself, is weird. But only one book caught my eye. For some strange reason, it was like an unholy pink. That, was how it dragged me to it.

"What's this?" I looked at the book. It was **still** unholy pink, with a circle, showing the sun and moon on both sides, and two stars in the centre. I read out the name to myself. " 'The Book of Sakura?' What is this?"

I opened the book, and in it were cards that bared the same symbol **and** the unholy pink color. I'm one of those people who look at any deck of cards, bottom first and then through the top. So I gently remove all the cards from the book, accidentally dropping one to the floor.

"Oh no! I dropped it."

I go and pick it up, and it was amazing on what I saw. It looked like a woman, but she had a dress bordered with rock crystals, hair that was in two tornado-ish cones, her main body and breasts were covered in rock, and the crystal on her chest was the only part colored in brown. I then look down to the name of the card.

"The Earthy."

Then, all of a sudden, a magic circle surrounded my body on the floor. The card in which I called its name started to glow, and then the other cards started to illuminate as well.

"Oh man! Why do I have the feeling this isn't good?"

A magical force entered through the cards, and released them from my grip, one by one. Each time it does, it burns my hand that holds them. The only thing I was able to see was the cards phasing through the ceiling. All of them, except The Earthy. I was soon able to get a grip on reality.

"Whoa! Okou-san and Otou-san are so gonna kill me! Whatever happened!" 

-------------------

I never quite told Okou-san and Otou-san what happened. I managed to sneak off to bed with the card that didn't get away. I placed it on my desk, along with the book. Then, I drift into the one true state of bliss, called "sleep".

But some time passed, and, I wasn't aware of it at the time, but something was calling out my destiny...

"...Ryuko? ...Ryuko?"

Then a hard rocky slap meets my face.

"Ow! Who--"

I was silenced. By some strange woman. But she looked familiar. But I couldn't quite put my finger on it.

"Who are you?" I asked innocently.

"You should know. You were the one who set me and my brethren free, and now we run rampant in the world."

"Wait a minute... You were that card which didn't fly through the ceiling. You are the... The Earthy card!"

"You are wise beyond your age, young Ryuko."

"But, what do you mean about how I set your 'brethren free?'"

"The book we were confined into was something similar to a prison. We were restricted to that small book--"

"C'mon! I got a lot of things to do tomorrow morning, so can you get to the point, already?"

"... Jackass. Well, since you set us free, you have to recapture us."

"Nani?"

"Here." Earthy gave me some type of key. It had a star in the middle of it.

"What's this?" I ask innocently once again, unaware of what the future holds for me.

"This is the Star Key. It turns into a staff which can put the Sakura cards into use, and capture the other cards."

"Sweet. This is like Cybermon (well, it is 28 years after the original series, so I had to improvise), only cooler and non-gay. Anyway, how do you work it?"

"Well," she spoke out in an instructive tone. "You have to speak out this command in order to turn the key into a staff." Earthy then whispered it into my ear. After finishing what she said, she asked me, "Do you understand?"

"I think so... Is it like this?"

I then started to speak out:

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

As I finished, the magic circle appeared under me again, and then the Key turned itself into a staff with the same star in the center with wings on the side.

"Cool."

"Now, young Ryuko," Earthy told me, "Use this staff whenever a Sakura card appears, then you could capture it."

"What the hell's going on!?" 

That was Nakuru! I'm in so much trouble!

"I must go now. Besides, I'm not gonna get in @#$% for this." As of that moment, Earthy turned back into a card. But as for me...

"RYUKO! Why were you yelling?" She blared at me.

I had to think of a good cover-up. Think, Ryuko, think!! Of course!

"I had one weird-ass dream, and I guess, I yelled in my sleep."

Heh heh heh. I would have never thought of that one. 

"Okay, you little punk. I won't tell Okou-san and Otou-san about this little escapade. But..." I knew that tone. She was getting ready to blackmail me. Oh yes. She's getting ready. She makes the kill. "... You're gonna have to do my chores!"

"Oh, I wish I could freakin kill you." I mumbled to myself. Then I turned to the demon herself. "Fine."

When she left, I was actually relieved. 

"Oh boy. Looks like I got alot to do."

And it begins...


	2. Revelation

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 2: The Revelation

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------

Last time on the fic, Sakura's son, Ryuko, accidentally freed the Sakura cards, and is now the Card Captor who must return the cards to their state of living death, I mean... What position are they in when they're in their cards?

But, I knew it was that punk shit Ryuko and not me...

-------------------

"No way!"

I told Terry everything about what happened last night, about me freeing the cards, and my encounter with Earthy.

"Yeah, that's the jist of it."

"You know what would be cool, Kinomoto-san?"

"What?" He was giving me his 'look', which is a 'tell me otherwise I'm gonna get you into deep *&#$'. 

"You have to show me that this is true."

Seeing that I have no other choice, I had to comply. "Okay Terry. I'll show you."

In an uncool tone which makes me feel like punching him, he said, "Okay then! Now were riding the trolley."

So I get out my Star Key, and then begin to recite the spell. All in the while, Terry caught it all on his camcorder.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

And once again, my Key turns into a staff. 

"Hmm..."

"What? What is it this time, Daidouji-san?"

I can tell that he had the second variation of his 'look' in his eyes. He scares me whenever he gives me that look. "You have to give me more proof, my friend."

"Are you stupid, Daidouji-san?"

"Oh, it could be a trick."

"Well, okay." I was about to summon Earthy, until some dumb bitch bumped into me. "OW! Hey! Watch it!"

She was funny-looking. She was dressed with long blue gloves with iron knuckles at the end of it, distorted boots which stopped right above her knees, an odd dress/gi/uniform which totally revealed her panties, and had two ponytails which is bunched into two large holes. Her skin was ghostly white, whiter than Terry's skin.

"You should watch yourself, boy." It looked like she was looking right at my staff. She gave me another glare. "And don't interfere with my business." With that, she left me and Terry confused on the sidewalk.

"Who's that stupid bitch?" Terry wondered outloud.

"Well, whomever she was, she was giving off a psycho vibe." I answered back. "C'mon Daidouji-san, we better get to class now, otherwise Kazama-sensei is gonna get pissed at us."

-------------------

We managed to get to class, without Kazama-sensei bitching at us. I even think that he didn't even noticed we were missing for 20 minutes. Yeah, we were that late.

You must think that I'm a fag because I'm in the cheerleading group. Well, I got a confession to make: I only joined the squad to a) Show off my skills with the baton, and b) To meet chicks. Yes, I am very piggish that I did this. But still, the chicks **are** coming onto me. They're also jealous on my baton routines, and they want me to show them how to do it.

I'm **so** a ladies man.

AND NOT THOSE KINDS OF BATONS, IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!!

-------------------

Character Intro

You know how I told you that Terry was the son of Daidouji Tomoyo? You know, for being the son of a fashion designer, he has a #^%&ed up fashion sense himself. When wearing the school uniform, he has short purple hair with a long, and I do mean LONG, ponytail. After school hours, he mostly changes into his norm: Green shirt, gray pants, and he let's down his ponytail, which means he has long, purple hair up to the bottom of his spine. That's just unholy. I swear, just as a April Fools joke, I should cut all that extra hair off, and donate it to someone who needs it. He would probably thank me for doing so... at least, that's what I think.

-------------------

"So Ryuko, are you finally going to show me your 'magic'?"

I said in a cheerful tone. "Of course I will you impatient jackass!" I recited my incantation again, and brought out the staff.

"Earthy Card!"

Then Earthy came out.

"Whoa." was all Terry said in awe. "Wicked."

"What can I do for you, master Ryuko?" she asked me in a loyal tone.

"Oh. Well, um..."

"Ryuko, you have to give me and the other cards a specific task, otherwise, we will not obey--" she cut herself off because she sensed something. I wasn't able to learn the ability to sense magic just yet. 

"What is it, Earthy?"

"--I sense a Sakura card."

"Huh?"

"It is heading into the park."

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Wait a minute!" Terry managed to halt Earthy and me. "I've been wanting for you to try something on."

The instant the word 'on' entered my brain, trouble would erupt.

I was frozen in horror, while Earthy didn't know what the !@#$ was happening. "What do you mean, try something on!?"

"Well, I was working on my first costume. Normally, it was for that play we were putting on in December, but I thought, 'since this situation was occurring, I wanted to see if it looked good on you beforehand.' Besides, I know you're getting the lead role."

"I don't care, I'm not doing th... I'm playing the prince?"

"Yeah, you are. Just, come with me."

"Okay." I turned to Earthy, and gave her this instruction. "Come to us if you sense the Sakura card is getting stronger. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Okay. Be careful." 

-------------------

"Are you sure this thing looks good on me, Daidouji-san?"

"I would think so!" Terry then gave me a playful bash in the head.

-------------------

"Okay Earthy, we're back." Terry called out to her as he was pulling my arm with him. He then started announcing "And may I present to you, the great, the powerful, Li Kinomoto Ryuko!"

That was when I stepped out.

Well, I'm not sure if cards had feelings, but I think Earthy was laughing her head off. 

"What's so damn funny!?"

"Heh heh, I'm so sorry, master. It's just that," Earthy was eying me up and down, "You're costume looks a little, um, how can I put this, queer."

You wouldn't believe how much Terry flipped. "Hey! Don't diss my $&&*in' costume! You know it's my first @^#$in' attempt at this!"

"Hopefully, it'll be your last." Earthy managed to make one last smartass comment.

Well, you're probably thinking on whose opinion I would go with.

Black gloves that go up to my elbow; overly large trench coat, dipped in navy blue; large, puffy hat; crimson army clad boots; a mask that covered my eyes.

...I think I'll go with Earthy's opinion.

"Sorry man. It's true. This costume is gay." I simply retorted back to Terry.

Terry, was pissed.

"Well then! Why don't you #$&*in' take it off then!?"

Right before I could bitch back at him, Earthy stopped us. This was her serious mode. "A Sakura Card is nearby."

"Okay then! Let's go capture it!"

-------------------

Who knew that the card would be so far away from our current position?

It was on the middle of the street, stopping traffic. I couldn't believe it when I saw the Sakura card. It was also bad, because there were police officers there too. Joy.

The policemen were shooting their guns at the woman. But it was like magic: the bullets didn't even enter her body... they just dropped to the ground.

I remember!

It was the woman I met earlier in the day. That bitch who left us dumbfounded in the park... was a Sakura Card.

"Earthy, which card is that?" I asked her.

"Hmm..." she took a closer look. After that, the card was easily identifiable. "That card is The Fight card."

"Fight?"

Across from us, Fight was giving me that death glare again.

"I told you to not interfere with my business. Now, you must be eliminated, CARDCAPTOR!"

As if on wings, she dashed towards me, Terry, and Earthy.

Ol' Earthy managed to block the blow that could've inflicted us. 

Again and again, Fight was pelting Earthy with punches and kicks. But, everytime, I could see my Earthy blocking each hit, and seldom striking back.

"What do you think you're doing here, Earthy?" she questioned her. "I know you are the strongest Element card. Why aren't you showing me you're true power?"

"I **am** using my whole power." Earthy said.

Sending another kick towards her, Fight asked. "What do you mean?" 

"If you must know," the rock woman smugly answered, "I was the first to be released."

"What!?" Fight and Earthy stopped fighting. "If you were released first, that means the shift of power between the Element cards has been reversed. You are now the weakest of the Element cards!"

"Don't you think I know that?"

I then shouted to her. "Earthy! Finish the job!"

"Very well." Then, as I couldn't believe what I saw, she sank into the ground. The next minute, she came out in her other visible form: a giant earth dragon. "I am sorry to do this to you, fellow Sakura Card, but I must obey the young master." 

Then, with the force of a mini-tremor, she pummeled herself into Fight, sending her into the wall.

"Now Ryuko! Seal her!"

With that, I headed her call. Going up to Fight's body, I then got my staff ready.

"Return to thy form which though should be!

FIGHT CARD!"

With that incantation, she was levitating, then turning into wisps of light, finally materializing into her sealed form: a card.

"Ah, so close."

"Oh NO!" I stare at Terry, to see his shocked face. "I... can't believe I didn't get this on film! I forgot my @#$%in' camera!"

-------------------

"Ryuko."

"Yeah, Earthy?"

"I was wondering something." she then put her arm on my shoulder, and asked me. "What did you mean by, 'Be careful'?"

"Because, Earthy... I didn't want you to think of me as your master... I wanted to be your tomodachi (friend)."

"Tomodachi?"

"Yeah, and forget about that entire, 'requiring you to have an exact command' bit. Earthy, I want you and the other cards to taste freedom, not staying confined in cards."

I can tell I warped her mind.

"I... don't understand what you're trying to say."

I giggle a bit to myself. "I guess I'll tell you later."

The end... 


	3. Encounters

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 3: Sweet Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------

We're back! Now, it gets fun. The Sakura cards can now move in their visible forms like people, making Ryuko work even harder to stop some totally uncalled-for chaos.

But, with Earthy and Fight on his side, he'll be alright.

Better than the original series, is it not?

And one more thing: it's called The Hope card, not The Void card.

HOPE CARD!!!

-------------------

"Yes! It's Nichiyoobi (Sunday)!!"

I said aloud to myself as I woke up from my slumber of _χ_ hours (you decide how much I slept). Which gives me an opportunity: to sleep some more!

-------------------

I awoke _χ_ hours after to see the time: It was 12:00 noon. I decided to pop a hearty brunch into the microwave. Then, I thought about my Sakura cards, Earthy and Fight.

I have to prove my point about showing them freedom without running rampant. So after I finished my microwave lunch (which is in English, for some odd reason... something about a 'pizza pop'), I look inside my Sakura book, and look at the only residents inside it: The Earthy, and The Fight.

I get ready to take out my key, and I'm ready to recite my incantation.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

With this, I go outside with the two cards, and

"Earthy Card! Fight Card!" 

And in a flash, my two cards came out.

-------------------

"Ryuko, where are we going?" Earthy asked me as we were going down the sidewalk.

"Oh, I just have to stop at the bakery. That's all." I simply replied.

"If that's all," Fight complained. "Then why bother bringing us out!?"

"Look, I thought I made myself clear when I said that I didn't always wanted to confine you in the cards. You guys need some exercise too, like people. And besides, isn't this better than being cooped up in a card?"

"Well, he's got a point there." Earthy smugly pointed out.

Fight was in a mode of semi-pouting and ignorance. "Yeah, you're right." I then heard under her breath, "Jackass."

"Here we are."

We were at the Nakajima Bakery. This is not only the best place in the world, but I like to come here, whether buying a chocolate brownie or complaining about how Kazama-sensei gives too much homework. The owner of the bakery is really nice to me, too. (not in that way if you're thinking that, you sick bastards) He's like a second father to me.

"Okay. Guys, wait outside for me. Is that alright?"

"Iie. Go." Earthy proceeded me.

Then all of a sudden, some jackass comes by, and comments on Fight. "Hey baby! Looking kinky tonight!" He was drunk... I could tell.

"WHAT!?" Fight got totally ballistic. "I'm gonna kill you!" If Earthy wasn't holding her back, she would have gotten her way. That was when I went inside, not knowing that those two were duking it out outside the window.

-------------------

"Konnichiwa Nakajima-san!"

"Konnichiwa, Ryuko. How's it going?" kindly Nakajima-san asked me.

"Oh, everything's all right lately." I smiled politely. "I--"

"Yes, I know what you want." He goes to the back room, and retrieves a large bag of bread. "Why else would you be here on a beautiful Sunday afternoon?"

"Heh, you read my mind, Nakajima-san." I smiled politely again. "I would also like my usual, please."

"Alright! That can easily be done." He hands me one of his specialties: the total chocolate brownie. Has nothing but chocolate in it. That's how I like it.

"Arigatou-ne!" Right before I paid him for the bread and brownie, I thought 'Why not buy some brownies for Earthy and Fight?' "Oh. Nakajima-san, can I have two more brownies?"

"For who?" he asked.

"For some girls I know." Heh heh heh. That'll work.

"You mean those girls outside?" He pointed to whom I saw strangling each other, Earthy and Fight.

"Oh! Heh heh, yeah! Sometimes they can be like that!"

"Well, before you go, I need you to see my new assistant. She's only been here for a few days, but she bakes like a professional." He was calling to the back room. "Hey Charlene! I want you to meet someone!"

Out came an oddly dressed girl.

Her dress was unusually puffy, more puffy than most of those dresses with frills and laces. Also on her being were... how can I say this... six-sided stars on her body. Her hair was also puffy like the dress with two semi-pigtails sticking out also puffed out. She had a pen or wand of sorts which was puffed at the tip, but striped like a candy cane. Finally, her stockings were striped also like candy canes.

"Hello. Nice to meet you."

She was giving off a mysterious psyche. I couldn't pinpoint it, exactly. 

I then realized that I had two Sakura cards outside, most likely clawing each other's eyes out. "Uh, I have to go out. People are expecting me! See ya!" and with that, I leave the bakery. Going up to the cards, I get pissed. "What do you think you two are doing!?"

"Well, I was restraining Fight from committing any casualties." she then laid eyes on the brownies. "What are those?" 

"Oh." I handed each of them one. "They're brownies."

"Bah! Human food." Fight hissed against my offering of foodstuff.

"What? What's wrong with eating?"

"It gives us unneeded energy. We draw our energy from the great Sakura, and that is how we get powerful." She was then eying Earthy. "Why are you taking that brownie?"

"Oh, come on! You have to try new things, my friend!" With that, she took a bite of it. Her reaction was more of a knock-back of her senses. She was looking at me, and said calmly, "Damn! These things are good! Sweet too!"

"See? Ittadakimasu!" I took a bite. "I'm telling you: these things are what dreams are made of." I then finished my little brownie, possibly ending its misery.

"Let me see!" Fight snagged the extra brownie I was going to finish off, lest anyone wanted to eat it. She chewed on it. After swallowing a bit of hers, she had a stronger knockback reaction. More of, oh let's say, knocking her back to the wall. "What the blazing blue hell!?* This really packs a freakin' punch!"

"See? What did I tell you?" 

-------------------

We were walking down into downtown. If memory serves me correctly, I remember the location of the office that was Ms. Daidouji (Daidouji-san has no father, and she never married), where I remember that was where Daidouji-san was going to talk with his mom about some pointers today... that doesn't sound all that great... OH GOD!! I'm sorry, back to the story.

The people still didn't seem to notice the young boy, which is me, with the two oddly dressed women who could almost look like damn prostitutes hounding me for a dollar, which I state are Earthy and Fight. I then notice something wrong...

"Fight, you've been nursing that thing for an hour. Put it out of its misery, already!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't rush me!" Fight said almost before devouring her long tortured brownie. "Besides, it was only ten minutes."

Then, right as we were about to cross streets, in the distance, we see a drunk being taken away by his sober friend.

"Man! Something's whack here!!" the drunk bitterly said while he was trying to get himself up.

"My friend," said the sober one. "You already drank 5 beers and it's already 2:45 in the afternoon. You shouldn't have eaten that vending machine sandwich!"

"It was weird... It tasted like chocolate!!!"

"Man, you're so out of it."

Me and my companions rushed to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My friend got sick eating one of the vending machine sandwiches." The sober man answered.

"I'm not sick!" the drunk yelled. "I saw this woman simply touch the machine, it started glowing, and then when I got the sandwich, it tasted like candies..." That's when the drunk passed out, and left his friend to haul his ass.

"What did this woman look like?" I asked.

When the drunk slurred the description of the woman, it got me curious.

It took a while for me to process what the drunk said, but I got the jist of it. "Vending machine sandwiches tasting like candy!? This I gotta see!" And next to me was, well, a vending machine.

This one had some sandwiches, so I slid some coinage inside, made the selection, and... it got stuck. "Damn."

Fight pushed me out of the way. "Here." She then fired a mighty side kick to the distributor of food (can't I be proper?) and basically destroyed it. One sandwich was spared... for the time being. "There you go."

"Let me see." I unwrap the sandwich, and took a bite. With a few chews, I swallow it, and I grimace on what I ingested. "Yuck!! This tastes like the brownie!" I then resume normal mode. "If you don't believe me, then try it." I split a piece off for Earthy and Fight. Guess their reactions.

While Earthy was saying nothing, her facial expression was 'This is disgusting.' And Fight... well...

"This is terrible!" 

"If its not the expiration date on the food, then what could be causing this?"

I saw Earthy become silent. I can tell she was pondering about the situation. "Would you believe me if it was a Sakura Card?"

"Well, if it's something like that, then," I grab my little key out, "Let's grab a Sakura Card!"

-------------------

Character Intro

Even though you pretty know much about me, I forgot to give you the skinny on what I looked like. Well, my hair is short, like my dad when he was a kid. One of my eyes are brown, the other green (thanks to genetics). I'm basically a normal-looking boy. Sometimes though, I tend to wear my uniform even after school. This, managed to keep me from being tardy. That, and unlike my father, I am really a happy kid. Well, that's the jist on me.

-------------------

I went back to the bakery to see Charlene about this, all the while returning Earthy and Fight to their sealed forms. After preparing myself, I went in. There she was, working main shift. I wait until she finishes with this lineup of customers.

One hour passed, and when she was finally done, I went up to her calmly.

"Konnichiwa Ryuko!" Charlene said happily. 

"Konnichiwa." I look around for Mr. Nakajima. "Do you know where Nakajima-san is?"

"Oh, he had to run some errands, so he put me in charge of the bakery for the while." she smiled once again, smoothing her dress from any wrinkles. "What do you want to know?"

I pull out my Star Key. "Do you know what this is?" I ask in a innocent tone, fully aware of what the Star Key is.

"Well," she was taking a small step back. "I wouldn't know..."

"Oh, hehehe, I think you'll recognize it soon enough." I then start to recite my incantation. 

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

I finally grabbed my Star Staff, and as I did, Charlene stepped back a few more times.

"There's no way..." her voice starting to get more scared. "No way you could've gotten that! That book was sealed long ago!"

"Oh. Then, let me say something...

Earthy Card! Fight Card!" 

As the two cards materialized out of nowhere, Charlene was almost ready to run. Until I gave the command.

"RUSH HER!!"

In an instant, Earthy and Fight tackled Charlene down, pinning her down with their great strength. She was panicking like an insane maniac, screaming at them to let go of her. I then raise my Star Staff, and

"Return to thy form which though should be!

SAKURA CARD!" 

She looked like she disappeared into smoke, but then the smoke vanished, and in my hand was the Sakura Card.

"The Sweet card?"

The End

*"What in the blazing blue hell!?" is copyright of CMA.   


	4. Cleanup

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 4: Caught Clean

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was gruesome... horrible... 

that horror movie I saw...

Oh, sorry!

Where we left off, Ryuko and his cards managed to capture the elusive Sweet card. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Really!?"

I couldn't believe it! It was like the third of November, and it was brisk. It was past Halloween, and Daidouji-san and I had our fill in candy. But above all things, my second cousin, Li Meilin, was coming over and staying for a few weeks. Which brings into contrast my question: how many is few? It could be anything from three to three million four hundred thousand five hundred and two. The sugar level from the candy still seemed to reside somewhere in my being.

"Where's she going to sleep?" I seemed to ask like a little child.

"Well, we, haven't quite decided yet." Otou-san said with uncertainty. 

That's when Okou-san noticed something that she hasn't noticed before. "My goodness! It looks like if about seven people were living in here! This place is an absolute mess!" 

I worry. I realize that while everyone is out, Earthy, Fight, and Sweet might be going about the house at the time of our absences, like creepy elves or demons or Eskimos. 

"Um, OH! I'll clean the house!" I blurted out.

Both of them looked surprised at me. She stepped closer to me, and told me, "Ryuko, I don't think you should--"

I had interrupted her. "You know I am quite capable of doing this on my own!"

"Um, he has a point there." Otou-san reassured my point to her.

"Well, I don't see why not." After pointing out a few things to me, she and Dad were getting their things ready and she reminded me, "Her flight will arrive in a couple of hours, so we'll be back in a few hours. Alright?"

"Yeah! Heh heh heh. Sayonara!" After seeing off my parents, I closed the door behind me, and sighed in despair.

"Hoe! I can't get a house cleaned in a few hours! Unless..."

I then pulled out my Star Key.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

When it became a staff, I released my cards.

"Sakura Cards!"

-------------------

"You want us to WHAT!?" Fight was surprised to find out what I had called her and the others out of their seals for.

"C'mon guys! Please! You gotta help me out on this one!" I pleaded with them. 

"Of course. Anything for our friend." Earthy said calmly. 

"I will help too. At least, I'll try." Sweet faintly said.

"Well, I'll start with washing the floors." I run to the cupboard. I hated the situation. "I don't believe this!" I grab my coat, shoes, and wallet as I headed to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Fight, of all people, asked.

"I have to run down to the store to get some floor cleaner! Try to work out a job system while I'm away, okay?" And with that, I left the door.

-------------------

[Author's note: This following section is in third person perspective. So don't get confused.]

"Okay." Earthy said. "We should do as Ryuko said, and maybe organize who does what."

"Fine with me." Fight simply replied in a sarcastic tone. 

"I think I'll do the dusting." Sweet cheerfully gave herself up.

"Alright, that works." Earthy smiled. "Now, for Fight and myself..."

"Hey! Don't look at me like that!" Fight was riled up. "Even though this is about Ryuko, I'm not anyone's CLEANING MAID!!"

"Well now, since you're acting like that, I was going to let you wait until Ryuko comes back and gives you a job." It was Earthy's turn to get mad. "But since you are acting like a baby, you're washing the dishes!" She then turned away into the laundry room.

"That's it! I'm going to kick your--"

Fight was interrupted by a small giggle. She was baffled, and a bit scared. She didn't know who was doing it.

"Earthy! Stop it!" That was all she scowled.

"Stop what?" Earthy asked.

Then she heard that giggle once again.

"STOP THAT!"

"It's not me!"

"If it's not, then give me one good reason why I should believe you!"

Earthy simply stated, "Do you think I can make my voice go up that high?"

Fight started becoming a bit more frightened, realizing that there was something else. "If it's not you, then... who... is it?"

"I am!"

Out of the corner appeared, a little creature.

She appeared to look like a cute little mermaid. Only she had very large hair, which almost looked foamy, had pearls on the top of her hair, and she had a blue orb on her chest. She also had a soap trail flowing behind her.

"You're the... Bubbles Card!"

She giggled once again. "That's right! And--" She looked around the house, and she was disgusted. "Christ! This place is a mess!" 

"It's not that messy!" Fight complained back at her. "Anything to you is dirty!"

"Time to clean up!"

As soon as she finished saying that, she started covering the floor around them with lots, and lots, of soap bubbles.

"That's it! Your ass is mine!!" Fight was dashing right into her, except she hadn't taken into anticipation the slippery floor, seemingly making her slide around in a comical fashion. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa WHOA!!"

"And out the door." Bubbles muttered as she opened the door, sending Fight right outside, then slammed the door.

"Ow..." Fight mumbled to herself as she was getting herself up, getting an 'anime vein' on her forehead. "That does it! I'm gonna give that little twerp a piece of my mind!" She then tackled the door open, thankfully not knocking it down. "OKAY! Where's that little--"

"Um, Fight." Earthy pointed behind the door. It seems that Bubbles had been squished.

"Owww..." Bubbles slid out beneath the door. "What was that for!?"

"Don't mess with our job, you little prick!!" Fight yelled.

"Your job!?" Bubbles was ranting. "Clow Reed created me to do the cleaning around here! Why are you doing this?"

"Because our master Ryuko asked us to do so."

Bubbles was basically appalled. "Ryuko? You listen to a bratty, conceited girl?"

"Ryuko is not a girl!"

"WHAT!? Now that's interesting!" Prepare to--"

A phone ringing, was all that cut off the action. Great.

"What should I do?" Earthy became nervous.

"Well, figure something out. It could be Terry, most likely." Fight pushed her on.

"I doubt it. But what if we lose our cover?" 

"Well, answer it! Answer it!!"

With that, she picked up the phone.

The voice at the other end was Ryuko's mother. "Hello?"

"Um... uh..."

Ryuko's father soon came on. "What did you do now, boy?"

Then an idea came to her. "This is the Li Kinomoto residence. If you wish to leave a message, wait until the beep comes. *beep*"

She then heard his mother reply, "Well, I have to tell you that the flight was pushed back 2 hours... No honey, I will not make out with you now... Anyway, you're going to have to bear with us and wait for... Stop it! Stop...... Oh, yeah. That feels good... Oh! Wait for us, okay?... Oh yeah! Oh yeah!! OH YES!!"

That was when Earthy had had enough. She hung up. 

"So?" Fight ask.  
  


"Well, our secret will be kept for at least a couple more hours."

"Well," Fight started to get sarcastic on her. "That was smart! An answering machine? RYUKO DOES NOT HAVE AN ANSWERING MACHINE!!"

"Um, excuse me?" Bubbles unexpectedly butted in.

"OH! Right! We're so stupid!" With that, Earthy thrusted her hand into the ground, and created a rock prison around Bubbles. "That ought to shut you up!"

But the little #$%^er was quite persistent, breaking free from her earth prison. 

"I'm FREE!!" And with a little trail left behind, she flew into the living room.

"What the!?" Earthy and Fight had heard Sweet from the other room. "Sit down!!" And with a flick of her wand, she created a donut, which for some odd reason, managed to constrict Bubbles.

"Nice work." Earthy congratulated.

But everyone forgot about Bubbles: not the fact that soap can slip through small spaces, but that she was eating the constraining donut. 

"Nothing holds her down! We're gonna have to do this, the hard way!" Fight charged once again, not known to her [once again] that there was foam on the floor. "This is SO A DEJA VU!!" 

-------------------

[Author's note 2: This is now back to Ryuko's view. Sorry to cause any trouble.]

"Stupid old bag. She knew I needed that floor cleaner." I then admire my Star Key. "It's a good thing I summoned this baby up before she could get her purse." I soon get closer to the door. Noticing the foam at the base of the door, I knew something was wrong. "Guys!! What's going on!?"

I was a bit worried about them. More so worried when I saw Fight get chucked through the wall. I advanced up to her. "Are you okay?"

"Well," Fight was getting herself together. "If you consider sliding through the wall on a trail of soap, caused by an elusive Bubbles Card, yeah, I'm okay."

"BUBBLES CARD!?" was what got to me. "Where is it!?"

"Inside."

"Let's go!"

-------------------

Going through the front door, me and Fight were flooded with soap bubbles. "Well, that was fresh! Fight, have you tried to restrain Bubbles?" 

"Restrain? Not only that, but we tried to KNOCK HER OUT!!! Nothing works!!!" 

"Fight, is that you?" I heard Earthy from outside. Fight and I charged inside to see Earthy and Sweet holding down the little mermaid known as Bubbles. Boy, was she proud to see me. "Ryuko! I'm glad to see you! Now, seal the card!!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

"Return to thy form which though should be!

BUBBLES CARD!"

It looked quite cruel you know. Seeing her disintegrate into the card seal while she was still conscious. Good thing she turned into a card quickly, cause I couldn't bear to watch.

"What's so special about this card?"  
  


"Well, our **true** original master, Clow Reed-sama, created this card to clean." Fight explained.

"Wow." I was in awe. "Clow Reed must have been a lazy ass!"

"Hey, you don't know even the half of it."

A dead silence occurred for about a minute.

"Oh! One more thing." Earthy reminded me, "Your parents called, and they said that the flight was delayed for two more hours. It sounded like they were #$%^ing each other after."

This, got me worried. "Did you answer the phone?"

"Earthy had to pretend to be an ANSWERING MACHINE!!" Fight yelled.

"Really? What a coincidence!" I pulled something out of my shopping bag. "For being the 1,000th customer, I got a free answering machine!" I was soon setting it up. "You could say I saved your asses!" After fully setting the machine up, I asked Earthy. "Can you repeat exactly what you said to Mom and Dad?"

"Sure."

-------------------

"We're home."

"What did you do now, boy?"

That indicated that Okou-san and Otou-san were home. I went down to greet them, but I was surprised to see someone else there. She was wearing jeans, a half orange and half red shirt, with her hair in two meatballs and long drooping hair. Her eyes were like my dad. This must have been my second cousin, Meilin.

The end...


	5. Flyin Away

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 5: Flying Away From Here 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

4 cards: 48 more to go.

It's a ratio kind of thing.

It's the cards Ryuko captured to the cards he needs left.

I'm not counting the Hope Card as one. It's like the Joker card to a deck of cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who knew we had a spare room?"

I said to myself as I discovered something. Not that I don't want cousin Meilin over here... In fact, I actually love having cousin Meilin around! I'm just glad she didn't take my room, nor did she take Nakuru's. I would like that, but I guess it's alright.

"Ryuko," Otou-san called out, "Do you have any plans for the day?"

"Other than spending the day with Terry, why do you ask?"

"Well, I want you to get better acquainted with Meilin." He paused, then continued. "When we picked her up from the airport, we didn't quite tell her that we had children. I think you know, that she barely knows you.  For today, spend some time with her. Onegai?"

"Okay. I'm gonna have to call Daidouji-san about this. But I'd be glad to be better known to Meilin." With that, I went over to the telephone to call him.

-------------------

"Hey, DAIDOUJI-SAN!"

"What?" I can tell he just woke up on the other end, but full aware that he didn't want to talk to me. "Why did you wake me? It's 11:00 in the morning!"

"Terry, I'm going to have to cancel today's plans. I'm spending the day with my second cousin, Meilin."

"Well, I understand perfectly. It's family, after all." I then heard him speak to someone else. "No, that's alright. I do not need a ride today."

"Daidouji-san, who were you speaking to?"

"Oh! I should have told you! Ever since Okou-san became a world-renowned fashion designer, she hired a couple of bodyguards."

This shot me back. "WHAT!? You have bodyguards?"

"Well, only whenever Okou-san needs them. Otherwise, I even forget they're alive. Even bodyguards have lives they need to do. Well, I guess we can reschedule this for tomorrow. Well, till next time."

"Yeah, see ya."

I hang up the phone. 

-------------------

"What exactly do you do for fun?"

That was what my cousin Meilin asked me. We were just walking by the stream. The one that still held the white bridge almost close to the library. We were then passing by...

"No way!" Meilin spoke out. "I can't believe it's still here!"

Penguin Park. It had little small, colored ceramic penguins around the perimeter of the park, which was then ruled out by the largest penguin of all, the King Penguin. A very large and open beak revealed a slide, while the underbelly received an indoor area, where kids play inside. Now a days, only little kids play at the park. And at night, couples rarely come by to make out and reminisce. That old park took quite a beating in history, buts it's still fine.

"Yeah. When I was a little kid," I told Meilin. "I always came here with Okou-san and Otou-san. I remember that at that spot," I pointed out to a barren area in the park. It was mostly sand there, like a giant sandbox. "Were some wicked penguin swings around here. I guess they took it out."

"I never remembered them having any swings."

"Well, then I guess it was never liked much."

Leaving memory lane behind us, we continued walking.

-------------------

We were now in the downtown district. We passed by the Nakajima Bakery, and she never remembered anything about being a bakery there. Then she mumbled something about how things changed drastically when she didn't live here. I showed cousin Meilin the office building of where Terry's mom worked.

"Wow." Meilin said in awe. "I would never expect Tomoyo to become famous."

"Yeah, well time can change a lot of things."

"Not to put you down, but do you have any friends?"

"Yeah! My best friend is Terry Daidouji-san!"

"You're saying that Daidouji-san had a child!? Wow. I hope she's a nice girl." Then she started nudging me with her elbow. "And you're her best friend? You sly dog, you!"

"Huh? HOE!... It's not what you think! My friend is **Terry**, not **Terri**."

"Oh... So Tomoyo had a boy? That's interesting! I can picture him now. Hmm... Long purple hair. Odd taste of fashion. Piercing, gray eyes."

"Well, heh heh, I'd say your guess is about... 90% correct."  
  


She play-slapped me on the face. "You must be kidding!"

"Hey Ryuko-san! What a fancy to meet..." I saw Terry, and this is probably Meilin's first time seeing him as well. He was wearing something different from his usual. He had a white striped shirt (despite the cold weather) with his usual brown pants. And he managed to do something with his long ponytail: He used it as a kind of scarf. Nice entrance, baka. "Oh. This must be the Meilin you were talking about. Hi! I'm Terry Daidouji!"

She whispered into my ear. "I guess my assumption on oddball here was right on the dot!"

"Oh, and another thing." Terry cheerfully added. "I have a wicked sense of hearing, and I'M NOT AN ODDBALL!"

-------------------

"So, I'm sure Ryuko-chan has told you about me, Terry." Meilin simply said.

"Just a tad. But before, even he didn't know that you existed." was all Terry replied. "Ryuko-san and I were friends for as long as he and I could remember."

Meilin was looking at us strangely, then started to giggle. "The way you two were friends for the longest time, it reminds me of both of your okou-sans! They were like, inseparable."

"Why do I have a bad feeling whenever someone says were like our parents?" I spoke to Terry. He only shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like it's true, is it?"

Before Terry could answer me, we saw an extraordinary feat in the air.

It was a giant bird. But not just a giant bird. It had majestic wings, feathers on it's head like a cockatoo, and piercing blue eyes. I'll tell you, it ain't no albatross.

"What the!?" was all I heard Meilin say.

"Hey, Ryuko." Terry whispered. "Do you think that..."

"Earthy showed me one time on how to sense Sakura Cards. I focus my mental energy on strange phenomenon, and I figure it'll be a Sakura Card."

"So, is this bird a Sakura Card?"

I was concentrating hardly. I knew it. "Yes, it is. Let's go, Daidouji-san!"

"Wait!" Meilin stopped me and Terry. "Where are you going? It's dangerous enough already!" 

"*sigh* Meilin, I guess I can't keep anything hidden from you..." It was silent for what seemed like eternity. "Well, goodbye!" 

And with that, Terry and I dashed off.

[Third-person perspective]

"I know you need to do this, Ryuko-chan. Just don't get killed." Meilin said.

-------------------

"Terry, now, is not the time for this!"

"It makes us seem less conspicuous, and no one will know who we are."

"Lucky for you, all you have to wear is a mask. I have to have an ensemble of disgrace!"

"Hey! I told you to stop dissing my costumes, Ryuko. Besides, I think I improved on my craft than before."

I had to admit it. Red jacket, with angel and devil wings beautifully painted on the back; dark pants; and a half-white, half-black mask that covered my eyes. Terry had one of these masks too. Quite impressive.

-------------------

Police were evacuating the people out of the area. Through the alleyways of downtown, we managed to get by the barricade and caught a good view of the bird. The crowd was surprised to see the two of us there.

"Hey! You kids get back here! This area is restricted!" The policemen yelled out.

Terry insisted that I have some kind of super-heroic tone. "Fear not! You have done your duty of getting everyone out of here! But now, evacuate yourselves as well! We will handle this!" For some odd reason, the policemen obliged and took off. "Well, let's do this, Daidouji-san!"

"Getting this all down!" Terry pointed his vid-cam at me.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

"Earthy Card!"

Once more, Earthy pops out.

"Earthy! A Sakura Card is threatening to destroy the town!"

Earthy soon looked up, and knew what they were after. "Yep. That's the Fly Card!" Then she took notice back at me. She smirked. "Not too bad, Daidouji-san!" 

"Hey, thanks!"

"Hm... I got it! Earthy, change shape so that we can catch up to Fly!"

"Alright. Here I go!" Earthy sank into the ground, and came back as the same Earth dragon. Me and Terry soon climbed up upon her and we were soon up. Earthy managed to grow larger and larger in height so that we could get up to the Fly.

"ATTACK!" I commanded.

With that, Earthy tackled the colossal bird. It looked hurt, but wasn't ready to give in just yet. Fly was just throwing wind at us, trying to throw me and Terry off of Earthy. Soon then, Earthy latched her mouth on Fly's neck, giving me a sign that I had to go on it. I charged across Earthy and made my way atop of Fly.

"Now, Fight Card!" I summoned out Fight.

"What do you want me for?"

"Do you think you could try to stun Fly?"

"Well, it's not impossible, so I'll--" Fly managed to claw Earthy with it's talons, releasing her grip on the bird. This threw me off course. Fight was thrown... off. I could hear her scream when she impacted with the ground.

"Great! This is just perfect! I'm on top, of a omnipotent bird that is wildly out of control!" I muttered to myself, as I was grappling a death grip onto the feathers of the bird. I figured that I had to seal it now. "Okay, here goes nothing..."

Fly must've heard what I was saying, which means that it was trying to throw me off, but, having no hands, means that it failed with flying colors. 

"Return to thy form which though should be!

FLY CARD!" 

It was a success! I had trapped the bird, it disintegrated, and it turned into a Sakura Card. But otherwise, I was hurtling myself to the ground. I was diving pretty fast, but it was a good thing Fight broke my fall!

-------------------

Me and Terry were out of our disguises, and we started walking back to where we left Meilin.

"Hm..." I was looking at the cards. "Earthy... Fight... Sweet... Bubbles... Fly..."

"What's wrong, Ryuko-san?"

"Oh, it's nothing, Terry-san. I just noticed that," I pointed it out to him. "at the bottom of the cards, my name is written on it, and it looks like there used to be some writing underneath it."

"Maybe it shows that you own them, and no one else would ever take them away from you."

"Hm... just maybe, maybe you're right."

The End


	6. Trip

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 6: TRIP!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I haven't typed my solo story in a while.

Now, where were we?

Oh yes... Ryuko and Terry just captured the Fly Card.

Wholesome.

Okay, let's just get this started.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stressful couple of months. 

Near the start of school, I discover the Sakura Cards and I get Earthy. A few weeks pass, and we encounter Fight. Shortly after was the Sweet Card. A little passed November, Bubbles came. And right even before December was Fly. 

Christmas was alright, considering that Meilin found an apartment and a job. Without Meilin in the house, things seem empty. But, I guess it's the best for Meilin. I wasn't quite sure if the Sakura Cards cared about Christmas, but, that's another story.

Then came the New Year. It's the start of school on Monday, and the year: 2030. 

-------------------

I shudder as I walk home with Terry as we come out of school. I call this, the beginning of another endless grind. Brisk snow fell as Terry and I were walking past some of the Downtown district. I shudder, for it is freakin' cold outside.

"Hey Ryuko, I was wondering something." Terry asked me, whilst looking at the sky.

"What?"

"Well, what would happen if we just let the Sakura Cards roam free?"

I was pondering that point. Then I told him. "Earthy told me one night: if the Sakura Cards were to remain free, their power would increase over time. The more power gained, the more wilder they become. The most dangerous ones are the Element cards: Firey, Watery, Windy, and Earthy. If these cards become wild, they will create extraordinary phenomenon."

"Really now!?"

"Yes. Since Earthy is mine, she can't pose any threats. But since she's the weakest of the Element cards, the other three are more powerful. Floods, tornadoes, hurricanes, wildfires. We cannot let these cards become stronger. And furthermore..." I couldn't find Terry. "Daidouji-san! Where are you, baka!?" 

I should've guessed. He was looking at the 'Happy Shop'. I don't even know how that store even got through the underbelly of our fair city, but, it got there. I saw specifically what that baka Terry was looking at. Something called 'Happy Charms'.

"Daidouji-san! Don't you start with me!" I yelled as I caught up to him. "You know those type of things are worthless."

I'll tell you this now: Terry is one of those people who'll buy anything that is remotely considered, well, crap. 

"Come on, Ryuko! I wanna go inside."

"I'm not going inNNNN!!!!" I was dragged inside by Terry. I felt like kicking myself. 

In the store, the colors on the walls made a bland attempt to make people feel like the name of the #1 useless product here (well, to me anyway): happy. It did a good job actually, but then faded again when I saw Terry getting closer to the Happy Charms.

Baka, I mutter to myself.

"Hey Ryuko, look at the engraving on this one." Terry was calling me from the stall that held the Happy Charms. I heard on the back of a Happy Charm, it has a different saying or fortune or proverb or whatever. I don't believe those stupid fortunes for one second.

Yet I believe in the Sakura Cards? Well, at least they're real.

"It says," Terry was getting a closer look at it. " 'May life bring much happiness to you, an aspiring youth, filled with dreams that will come true.' "

"It sounds like an author who once made a unique fairy tale, then threw up on his creation. I think those things are total @#$%!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose in a disgusted tone, he simply said in a cold tone. "Sometimes, I hate you, Ryuko."

"And I to you, Daidouji-san." I replied back. "Now, are you gonna buy that crap or not?"

He went with his gut instincts and went over to the cashier with his Charm. I was to follow, but when one Charm caught my eye, I couldn't resist. I had to look at what **this** stupid Charm had to say.

"Hmm... It says, 'You will need to travel in the near future. Your destiny will await you if you get away. Capture the Sakura Cards, Li Kinomoto Ryuko.' "

Now, I was freakin' worried. What did this mean? What was it trying to say? Was this from some kind of entity? I had to buy this.

As I grabbed the Charm off the stall and went up to the cashier, Terry started getting angry at me. "Wow, you're a real 'Captain Hypocrite'."

"Shut up, Daidouji-san."

"Young man," the cashier looked down at me, with a respective tone in her voice,  a voluptuous young body to balance, snow-white skin and sexy black stockings on her curvaceous legs. (why I am saying this, I don't know) "did you know that you could try to win?"

I, was confused.

"Win what?"

"Win a trip for 4 to Miami with every Happy Charm you buy."

"Hmm... sure, I'll have a go." I paid the cashier, and she then showed me to a bin that was the size of up to my waist, and on the top, was a small hole. There was a chart on the side, that said what you would win with a certain color of a ball:

White Ball: Package of Towels [Ratio; 1:2]

Blue Ball: 3-Box Package of EternaPure© Soap [Ratio; 1:3]

Red Ball: 30-Inch Big-Screen TV from NeoSony© [Ratio; 1:25] (that's damn good)

Gold Ball: Trip for 4 to Miami [Ratio; 1:50]

"Now," the cashier happily spoke, "Reach your hand inside it, and pull out a winner!"

I stick my hand inside, and a feeling came over me: why do I feel dirty? But I just might feel lucky, and get the TV. 

I pulled my hand out, and in my hand was... no way... a gold ball!

"Kid, you just won the grand contest!"

"Alright, I guess."

-------------------

"Ryuko, there's something I don't understand."

"What is it this time, Terry?"

"Well, WHY did you get a Charm yourself if you were ranting on about how crappy they are?"

"Well, that's all well and true, baka. Read my Charm." I handed him my Charm.

He was reading it to himself, which was quite hearable. " 'You will need to travel in the near future. Your destiny will await you if you get away. Capture the Sakura Cards...' Wow, that is new."

"Now that I won that contest, something comes to me." I grasp my chin as I go in thought. "Was I meant to win that contest?"

"Don't think about it, man."

"Yeah, you're right." 

-------------------

"Okay, just stick with me. I don't want you getting lost, Ryuko."

I told Otou-san and Okou-san about how I won the trip, just last night. Since my parents couldn't afford to take vacations (as they were busy with their jobs), I could go without them. Just as long as Nakuru was to come with me. I would bring Terry along. It was weird, as this was my first time ever traveling. But I wasn't worried. Hey, I was hanging on for dear life on top of the Fly Card. This has gotta be less freakier. 

... At least, I hope it'll be less freakier.

After flashing passports and showing the free tickets, etc., we found our seats on the plane. It was strangely funny on how all four of us managed to get first class, but I guess that's what happens when you win. I have no idea what I just said back there. Oh well.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome to 'Nihongo Air' Flight 553 from Tokyo, Japan to Miami, Florida, USA. Please be sure to fasten your seat belts. Oxygen masks will appear if any emergencies occur during the flight..." 

And he went on for a while... and a while...

"...Please enjoy, and thank you for choosing 'Nihongo Air' for the flight."

"About time, I thought the captain would never stop talking." Terry commented. He then whispered into my ear. "You still thinking about what the Charm predicted, Ryuko?"

"Not really." 

"Well, it's either thinking about that, or thinking about what they'll serve us!"

"What do you mean?"

"You've never had the airline food?"

"I've never been on a **plane** before, Daidouji-san!"

"Then, don't have the airline food."

I was about to ask him why the airline food was bad, but then I figured out something: This is Daidouji-san I'm talking to. He's done this bit before, so I better take his word for it. 

Then Terry asked me, "Did you bring the Sakura Cards with you?"

I opened my backpack to reveal my Sakura Cards. I also motioned to him that I was wearing my Star Key as a necklace. "If that damn prediction is right, then I'll have to be prepared."

"Hey, the movie is starting."

I put on the headphones that were right next to my seat, and for about the two crappiest hours of my life, I watched this 30-year old movie called "Dude, Where's My Car?"

This should have been called "Dude, This Movie Sucks!"

After the movie was over some female flight attendants started serving some drinks. I took a lemon-lime, with plenty o' ice. 

"We are now arriving at the Miami International Airport! Do not remove your seat belts until the plane has come to a complete stop. And thank you for flying Nihongo Air!"

-------------------

Well, here we are at the baggage claim. This is as much fun as, um, well, I have no way of finishing this. Then I see this boy wearing a blue uniform, whom for some strange reason, was calling out to Terry, like if he knew him for the longest time.

"Hey! Terry!" the boy called out in a voice that totally gave away that he was American. 

"Oh! Hi, Keith!" Terry called back.

"You know him?" I asked.

"Oh." Terry brought Keith closer. "Keith, this is my friend, Ryuko Kinomoto Li. Ryuko, Keith Johnside."

Weird. Well, I'll try to talk to him, with my 'English' voice. It'll be hard, because I was never good at English. Well, here goes nothing.

"Hey, I gotta ask you something, Ryuko." Keith politely started the talk.

"Yeah? What?" I replied.

"What does your name mean?"

"Well, actually, my name means 'dragon', which is ryu, and 'half' which is ko. That brings about 'dragon half' or 'half-dragon'."

"Hey!" Keith said aloud as he saw something on the ground. "What's this?"

We all saw it. It was a long, twenty-inch blade that had wing shaped handles. Not much about it. 

Keith then picked it up. "This is a weird sword. This should be confiscated, immediately!"

It was giving off a weird aura to me. Then I realize: it was a Sakura card. "NO! DROP THAT SWORD!!"

But he didn't hear me. He lost the color in his eyes, and was seemingly possessed by the blade. He then tried to slash at me. Luckily, I dodged it, but left a huge hole on the ground. People started to panic around us.

"Ryuko! Is that a Sakura Card!?"

"Yes Terry, it is. The Sword Card!" Pulling out my Star Key, I was going to summon my Star Staff.

"What are doing, Ryuko? You can't do it here! People are staring!"

"I don't care! If I don't do anything, Sword will make Keith destroy everything in the area!"

"You're right! Well," Terry then brought out his camera. "I'm gonna catch this for sure."

"Here goes nothing.

Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

I pulled out my Star Staff. I know I have to stop the Sword, but not where there are not too many people. I don't want them to get hurt. So I run away to a less populated area, with Terry behind me and Sword chasing after the both of us. It was an empty room, which was perfect.

"Now, I need a card. Of course!" I pull out the one that will stop Keith for sure.

"FIGHT CARD!"

And in a flash, Fight came out.

"What do you want, Ryuko?"

"Try to dismantle the Sword Card from that boy!"

"I'm on it!"

But before she could do anything, they witnessed something odd and peculiar. They noticed that Keith had stopped moving, and, tears were forming in his eyes.

"Why is he standing there, doing nothing?" Fight asked.

Terry was thinking for a second, then remembered something. "Of course! Keith used to have an older sister named Wendy. She died two years ago in a car accident. Maybe it's the fact that Fight may resemble her, that's making Keith stop his attack."

"You think?"

"Sister?" Keith tried to reach Fight, still in a daze from the Sword card.

All Fight did was go behind him, and struck him in the hand that was holding Sword. Keith fell down, and the Sword card started to rise up.

"RYUKO! Do it now!" Fight spoke out.

"Yeah!" I position myself in front of the floating Sword Card, and

"Return to thy form which though should be!

SWORD CARD!"

As the incantation dissipated from my range of self-hearing, there were some spiritual chains that wrapped around the Sword Card, and was now sealed back into the card.

"Got the Sword Card." I whispered to myself. I motioned to Terry that we should go back to where Nakuru was, but...

"Ryuko?"

I turn around, and there was Nakuru standing right behind me, as she was watching me the entire time.


	7. First Sights

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 7: The First Sights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, Ryuko and the rest are now in Miami.

What will happen next?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here we are.

We were now inside a swanky hotel, which looked pretty amazing if you ask me. Crystal chandeliers, golden hallways, and anything that could be considered sparkly and could possibly blind my eyes. 

We then got us some nice ass rooms. And I don't mean ordinary rooms. I mean 'a spicy-a meatball' rooms, if you know what I mean. Daidouji-san and I share one room, while Nakuru shared another. The rooms are on two different floors. 

"Hey Terry, these rooms are sweet!" I then plop down on the bed. I bounce back up and hit the floor. "OW! I'll kill you!" I jump again, only to see the bed bounce me off again. 

"Yeah, Ryuko-san." Terry was unamused and sarcastic. "Show that bed who's boss."

"SHUT-UP DAIDOUJI-SAN!!"

Then, my sister came in. Why was she here, I wonder.

"Ryuko, may I talk to you about something?" she asked me calmly.

"What is it?"

"It's about... your magic."

"Yeah? What about it?"

She sighed, then asked me something, but in a different way. And by different, he grabbed me by the collar. "Why? Why did you open the seal?"

"Look, I never knew. I just opened the book, and I unknowingly gave out the name of one of the cards, and then, I was told by one that I was to bring all the cards back together."

"Which card did you read?"

I pulled my favorite from my bag, which was the Earthy Card. That one was my favorite. "This one."

All Nakuru did was look blankly at the card. "Wait a minute... does that mean that that one night when you said you were 'screaming in your sleep', that was you summoning your card?"

"Well yeah."

With a small *ahuh*, she then left our hotel room. I then look at the room service menu, and as soon as I see sweets and pastries, I quickly assumed that Earthy would kill me if she missed this opportunity. I wanted some for myself of course.

------------------------

Me, Terry,  and Nakuru were walking around this sunny little city. Me, I'm just wearing a T-shirt with shorts, she was wearing a bikini top with shorts, and Terry, well, I won't even describe it. 

We were heading for the zoo. But something caught my eye. Across the zoo, there was an inline store, where I saw some of the sweetest blades in a opaque jet black color. I managed to exchange some money I brought, and what exchanged to $500. This was sweet.

"I'm going to that inline store!" I call out to Nakuru.

"Fine, just leave me alone for a bit!" 

I grabbed Terry's arm, and I bolted in.

I saw it. The most beautiful inline skates I've ever seen. They were jet-black in color, with sharp-looking wheels, and there were matching elbow pads and knee pads as well. I took it without hesitation, and then after buying it, I immediately put those on.

I then skate out to my sister, surprisingly not falling at all.

"Impressive!" Onei-chan happily complimented.

I was blushing a bit, receiving a compliment from her. "Arigatou gozaimasu!" Then we decided to go in the zoo.

------------------------

Terry and I split ourselves from Nakuru. We decided to go see the Australian animals. We stopped in front of a cage were there were some small, black furry animals, almost looking like ferrets.

"Hm..." Terry was reading the sign. He was having some problem, though, since the sign was in English. But he overcame it. "These are Tasmanian Devils."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They live off the coast of Tasmania Island. They are mostly carnivorous animals, feeding off of smaller life forms."

"Cool." I look at another cage, with two animals that looked like anteaters, but more spiked. "What are those?"  
  


"Those are echidnas. They're insectivores, feeding off of ants mostly. They're also one of the few mammals who lay eggs instead of bearing them alive."

"Weird!" I gave off, but before I could respond again to him, I saw something.

Something... strange.

I saw a big lion, but it had large wings and it wore a type of helmet on it's head, embedded with a type of ruby. It wasn't in a cage, so I started freaking out in my mind. 

"HOE!!!!"

But it was just looking at me, as if it wasn't going to pose a threat to me. That still gave me the heebie-jeebies. But then, the lion vanished.

"Hey Ryuko," Terry tapped me on the shoulder. "You alright?"

"Huh?" I look at him, a bit spaced out, but then gain admittance back to reality. "Oh, I just thought I saw something that looked like a winged lion."

"You okay, Kinomoto-Li-san?" Terry gave a concerned look at me. He would only call me that if he thought I had gone nuts. "Let's check out some more animals."

"Sure. And don't call me Kinomoto-Li-san, Daidouji-san!"

I stopped. There was an irregular force going on around here. 

"What's wrong, Ryuko?"

"A Sakura Card is nearby!"

"How can you tell?"  
  


I saw cracks forming on the ground, and I heard the noise of a giant being's footsteps. But it was invisible. I couldn't see.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

It noticed. Whatever this Sakura Card was, it's booming steps were getting closer. And closer, and closer.

"Ryuko! What's going on? We thought there was an earthquake around here, and--" Nakuru soon saw what I was doing. "Ryuko, don't tell me you're after another one."

"Yeah, well--"

It started getting closer, and then it roared out

"TUG OF WAR!"

It soon revealed itself to not be a threat. It was a little girl wearing puffy pants, a tutu, a little top, and a large pipe-like bow. On it's forehead were small circles. That little girl looked non-threatening.

"Hey, where's your parents, little girl?" Nakuru asked as she was pinching her cheeks. But the 'little girl' then grabbed her wrist, and started crushing her. "OW!! What are you doing?"

"I want to play tug of war!!" She cried out as she gave Nakuru a mighty heave, sending her flying.

"EARTHY CARD!"

I summon Earthy just in time so that she could catch Nakuru. 

"Are you alright?" Earthy asked.

"Yeah, I am." Nakuru then got herself off of her.

"Hey Earthy!" I called to her. "Come here!" As she walked towards me, I pointed to the little Sakura Card. "Which one is this?"

"This one is the Power Card."

"Power?"

"I WANT TO PLAY TUG OF WAR!!!" Power screamed out as she snatched a rope out of nowhere and threw it to my side.

"Well, if it's tug of war she wants," Earthy was a slight worried, but still kept her cool. "We have to get more cards to help!"

"RIGHT!"

"FLY! FIGHT!"

Soon, The Fight and The Fly Cards emerged.

"Alright, it's a tug of war!" Fight said as she grabbed the rope. Fly grabbed it as well. Soon, I saw Terry, Nakuru, and Earthy grab the rope as well. Finally, I decided to nab the rope. 

Now it was a monstrous tug of war between me, Tina, Terry, Nakuru, Earthy, Fly, and Fight against the Power card. Power was simply pulling with all her might, and we were almost losing, but the giant stature of the Fly Card and Earthy Card held our ground. I then slip slightly because of the fact that I had skates. The Power Card almost had us in the bag.

But then, I see Earthy put her foot in the ground, and on the side Power was, a large stalagmite popped up, and blocked Power, thus making her trip first, and the rest of us fall over.

Seeing that she lost, she started to cry. "AAAAAHHH!!! YOU DIRTY CHEATERS!!! WAAAAHH!!! YOU DON'T PLAY FAIRLY!!"

"Now, Ryuko!" Earthy commanded me.

"Return to thy form which though should be!!

POWER CARD!!"

I now sealed Power in a puff of smoke, and then returned to her card form.

"Wow, now that was a toughie."

------------------------

As we left the zoo, I just can't help but think about something. What was that lion? And what was up with that lion? It looked as though that it was looking after me. But what can I say?


	8. Conundrum

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 8: One Hell Of A Conundrum

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, from that chapter...

A sign that Keroberos will appear shortly?

Or something far worse?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Is this a dream? 

I was in a temple, seeing a woman in a strange uniform. I was across from her, and Terry, and Otou-san, and this girl I never saw before, as well as that winged lion, and a couple of other faces I couldn't see very well. I was wearing something that looked like my father's ceremonial clothing when he was a kid. 

The woman then got up, and led me to a place that showed the whole city in a shade of nighttime. But the Ancient Radio Tower was the only thing illuminating. As if on silver angel wings, she started to fly away through the glass, and towards the Radio Tower.

"WAIT UP!!"

I summoned the Fly Card, and with my white wings, I made haste to follow her.

-------------------

"Hey Ryuko-san! Get up!"

I then received a hard pillow to the face. It was Daidouji-san, I figured. He was the only one in the room with me, and

*bam*

I receive another pillow to the face. Now he pays.

"Now you're gonna get it, Terry!!"

I get out my Star Key, quickly change it into the Star Staff, and totally bash Terry's head in. I think I gave him a strong concussion. Oh well, he deserved it though. That's what he gets for bashing me with pillows.

"GOD dammit, Kinomoto Li-kun! You don't know how much that hurts, do you?" Terry was quite peeved. 

But like I said, he deserved it... Wait a minute: did he just call me, 'Kinomoto Li-kun?" Because adding 'kun' at the end of a name means you totally respect them. Does Terry have that much respect for me? 

Nah. This is Terry were talking about.

"C'mon, let's meet up with Nakuru." Terry said as he was rubbing his head, and as he walked out the door.

As for me, I still had to change out of my pajamas, and into some clothes. I returned the Star Staff back to a key, back into my pocket, and met up with the other three. I also took with me my Sakura Cards: Earthy, Fight, Sweet, Bubbles, Fly, Sword, and the newly acquired Power.

-------------------

(This Area is in 3rd-person format.)

"Dear, didn't you notice something?"

"What?"

"I feel lots of powerful magic coming from the Sakura Cards."

"What do you mean?"

"The Sakura Cards are rampant."

"How can that be? They were sealed in the Sakura Book." Then worry came over. "Unless... NO!"

The two went into the basement, and searched the bookshelves for the Book of Sakura. But it was not there.

"Where is it?"

"Who could've released the cards?"

-------------------

(Back into Ryuko's 1st-person view)

Me, Terry, and Nakuru were simply passing by the beach and heading into a lovely green park. I was blazing by them with my blades as I made it to the park entrance. It looked beautiful, with lots of green trees, and beautiful flowers, especially sunflowers. And something else caught my surprise: there were lovely Sakura trees, with some of its blossoms falling from a light breeze. Like my Mom, I really love Sakura blossoms. I don't know why. I just did.

I skated up to a clearing, with some benches. It was almost engulfed by the surrounding Sakura trees.

"Cool! This totally looks like the Tomoeda district!" I gleefully spoke as I saw the Sakura trees swaying in the wind, the blossoms dropping everywhere. One even landed on my face, but I didn't mind it.

"Looks like Ryuko's 'word of law'," Nakuru sarcastically commanded. "states that we eat here for lunch."

So we bought a lunch at the concession stand there, and stayed at the benches there. Right when Terry was about to eat his fries he ordered, I took my Star Key, grabbed the tip of the fries container with my Key, and yanked it away from him.

A few minutes later, as we were cleaning up, I noticed something green was forming at the continuation of the trail in the park. I equip my skates, and I check it out.

"Hey, where are you going, Ryuko?" I heard Terry call out for me, as I then saw him coming out after me.

"Where are you two off to?" Nakuru was then coming after the both of us. She kept up because she was a good athlete. And when she made it to the both of us, she grabbed us by the shoulders. "Stop right there."

But then the glowing green anomaly started getting larger, and then we were engulfed into it.

Why does this always happen to me?

-------------------

Where am I?

I remember entering that strange green anomaly, along with Terry, and Nakuru, although I don't know why. 

Now, I came too. We were in a green-looking hallway, with two walls coming together. But then I look up, and I saw... a maze? A maze was directly above us. And a complicated one, at that. 

I soon saw Terry and Nakuru get up. They were soon getting the same reactions I had when I looked up at the maze. 

"Ryuko, where are we?" Nakuru asked me as she started getting nervous, not knowing what to do.

"Beats the hell out of me." I reply back without calmness. "But, I am certainly getting some strange aura from this place. Like if this place was almost like..."

"Hey Ryuko, are you alright?" Terry asked me, but he knew that I was concentrating, so he left me alone. 

Then I was finished.

"This entire place is a Sakura Card!"

"Which one?"

"It feels like the Maze Card. A card that creates hard and complicated mazes. In order to capture it, we have to get to the end of the maze. And I know exactly how to do that!"

"What are you going to do?" Nakuru was sarcastic. "Go through the walls?"

"Exactly."

Now the two of them were confused. 

"I'm surprised you forgot about this, Nakuru. You know that when I was younger, I would always draw through the lines. And now, I'm gonna bring this technique back to life." I then pull out my Star Key. 

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

I then pull out the Sword Card.

"SWORD CARD!"

When my Staff turned into the Sword Card, I slashed at the wall which was in front of me, causing it to make a large gap. 

I jumped up in happiness. "YATTA!! LET'S GO!!" But as I go through the hole, it grew back, and my face banged against it. "NANI? What's this? The walls grow back? CRAP!"

"Well, looks like were gonna have to _walk_ out of this maze, Ryuko." Nakuru smirked.

"And if we are, we may as well do this." Terry placed a paper on the wall. "If we get lost, we'll know we started from here."

"Alright, let's go."

We started walking. We saw four corners, and assumed that this was a square.

"Ah, Ryuko?" Terry wondered. 

"What, Daidouji-san?"

"You know that paper I put on that wall?"

"What about it?"

"Every corner we saw, it had the paper on it."

"WHAT!?" Strangely, me and Nakuru said in surprise.

Terry just stretched his arm out to one of the hallways that went right to the corner. His arm disappeared to the side. I felt a smack on the back of my head. 

"WAH! A demon hand!!" I screamed as I saw a hand behind me.

"Ryuko, it's just me!" Daidouji-san said as he pulled his hand away from my face. "We were not only just walking in a circle, we were walking in the same **corner**."

"Well its obvious. This area is covered in magic! A spell is put on this place!"

We saw a girl on the top of the wall. She had blue eyes, was a long-haired brunette, and had jeans and something that was a kimono top. She leapt from the wall, and landed on her feet perfectly.

"Whoa." is all I gave as I saw this girl come right up to me.

"I'm very sure that this magic can be sensed. Can't you feel it?"

It then hit me. This was a Sakura Card. 

"Yeah, it is. It keeps us trapped in one place, and we keep ending up back to where we started, like a loop, or a circle, or a... LOOP CARD!"

"I'm very sure loops can be broken."

"Of course." I pull out my Staff, summon Sword, and cut in the area where Terry placed his hand to spook the living bejeezus out of me. The line snapped off, and it started to become a Mobius strip, just floating there. 

"CANCEL SWORD!!"

I was now holding my Staff up high.

"Return to thy form which though should be!

LOOP CARD!!"

I snagged the Loop Card, and it turned back into the Card.

"YATTA!"

The girl was just staring at me. Her blue eyes piercing through my own multi-color ones. She looked like she could take me out in one hit. But I don't think I would go down that easily.

"Thanks for helping us, um... er..."

"My name," the girl sneered at me. "is Kasumi Kirrinneme."

"Kasumi. That's a nice name." I hazily respond, mostly because of her cute little face. Cute? What am I saying?

"Hey Ryuko, you like her don't you?" Terry poked at me playfully aloud as that girl was staring at me with Nakuru. 

"Shut up, Daidouji-san!" I yell back.

"You like her!!"

I seethe my anger, and I start to calm down. "Terry, didn't you say you wanted a haircut?"

Now Terry was confused. "No."

"Well, that can be arranged." I slash Terry's ponytail off, leaving him with short, purple hair. His ponytail just laid there like a curled-up purple snake.

Terry, was speechless. For that moment only. "I'LL KILL YOU!!!" And he tackled me on the ground.

"C'mon! We don't have time to waste! We have to get out of this maze!!" Kasumi soon became the voice of reason, and was what stopped me and Terry from fighting.

-------------------

"How big is this freaking place!?" I yelled as we were wandering the maze helplessly. I then look back to account of everyone... except that Daidouji-san was missing. "Where's Terry?"

"I'm right here."

I look around, and I fail to see him. Then I look up. 

"THE HELL? How'd you get up here?"

"I don't know, but get me out of here!"

"Just try to jump down!"

"Yeah! Like I'm your dad, Ryuko!"

"Dad never jumped ninja-like before!" I turn to Nakuru, "Did he?"

Nakuru just shrugged her shoulders. 

I yell up to Daidouji-san. "Well, you just stay there. Call your voice out, and then we'll be able to find you." 

"HAI!"

We then start moving. I stop suddenly. "Hey, Daidouji-san!! You think a small 'hai' will let me find you? GOD, you're pathetic."

"Pathetic, am I!? Well, I..."

"Perfect," I look at the two girls, whispering. "I can use his rambling to find him better."

We go through some twists, turns, and even a large U-turn. But then we start having problems locating him, because he realizes that we're not there.

"GUYS! ARE YOU EVEN THERE!?"

We now see Daidouji-san's back. He's there, just confused and looking around the Maze. 

"Behind you!"

He then looks behind. "Oh, there you are."

-------------------

We go down a narrow hallway. A tunnel of light greets us, but there was a floating lock. I tried to shake it off, but it pushed me back with a barrier.

"What's wrong? Let's get out of here!" Nakuru was rushing me.

"Shut it, onei-chan! Let's see," I look at the lock. "If it's a lock, then it needs..." I look at my Sakura Key. "...A key!" I place the Sakura Key into the lock, and it started to glow. "IT'S A SAKURA CARD!"

"Two in the same day? I gotta get this!" Terry pulls out his infamous video camera.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

"Return to thy form which though should be!

SAKURA CARD!!"

I snag the lock, and it becomes a card.

"Lock Card?" I mutter to myself. "Oh well, let's go!"

"It's about time!" Nakuru dashed out first.

We come out of the maze, only it started to do something else behind us.  It was shifting around, going madly into swirls. 

"Something's wrong!" Nakuru got nervous.

"Another Card?" Terry pressed the record button again on his video camera. "MAN, THIS DAY GETS BETTER AND BETTER!!"

"This is the Maze Card! Hurry, before it starts another maze!!" Kasumi started to get to me.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!"

"Return to thy form which though should be!

MAZE CARD!!"

The swirling anomaly started to get smaller and smaller, until it became a card.

"Now that's more like it." I look around, and was in a state of disappointment. "Hey, where're you going?"

"I'm departing for now, but maybe we'll meet again."

And Kasumi disappears.

I'm also realizing that onei-chan is going to kill me for telling her to shut it...

To be continued...


	9. Blazing

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 9: Blazing Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lock, Loop, and Maze Cards have been captured.

But now there is only one day left in Ryuko's vacation.

What will happen now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woman then got up, and led me to a place that showed the whole city in a shade of nighttime. But the Ancient Radio Tower was the only thing illuminating. As if on silver angel wings, she started to fly away through the glass, and towards the Radio Tower.

"WAIT UP!!"

I summoned the Fly Card, and with my white wings, I made haste to follow her.

I was flying so fast, just to keep up with that woman. The people, the buildings, and the stars attending the sky. They were all passing by so quickly. Or, was I passing by them quickly?

The woman led me to the tip of the Radio Tower. She gazed at me, while I looked right at her. Her face was almost blurred out, except for one of her eyes. It was green, and yet, she was almost like if I knew her. 

"Who are you?" I begged her.

"You should know me... I am..."

-------------------

"C'mon Ryuko! We don't have all day to wait for you to wake up."

I once again am forced to exit the dream world. Stupid Daidouji-san. Stupid onei-chan. Why couldn't they've let me sleep? That was how I'm like my obaa-san, Nadeshiko. She always loved to sleep. Oh well. I check the clock as it says 2:19 P.M. Wow. That's counting for my new record of times I woke up!

-------------------

It was a beautiful night. The sun went down, and now a wonderful festival was going on. Sure, it was beautiful. But why couldn't it happen during the day?

Oh wait... because of the beautiful lanterns. And the moonlight surfing contest. And fireworks at the end. Oh.

Terry's American friend, Keith, said that his father was the one who always starts these festivals with a big bang. Mostly with a great fireworks display, or that time when he became drunk and set himself on fire, Terry told me.

It was a cool night, despite us being near a beach. So some pants and a sweater was what I put on. My onei-chan  wore a long dress. And Terry... well, he wore his 'usual'. 

Even though I know him ever since childhood, that is still weird for him...

"Hey Ryuko! Let's hit the beach!" Terry suggested. 

"No offense, Daidouji-san, but nighttime is not the perfect time to be going in the water."

"Then why don't we enter that moonlight surfing contest?"

"Um, Terry, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SURF!!"

"Don't worry." He then grabbed my arm, and we headed for the water. He then screamed out to Nakuru. "Don't worry! We won't be long!"

"Joining that contest, huh?" Nakuru simply asked.

"Yeah!"

-------------------

"WHAT!? WE CAN'T ENTER!?"

"No." The attendant said. "Not unless you have two more entrants with you."

Me and Daidouji-san left the booth. "Who can we get to join us?"

"Why not me?"

We turned around to see that Kasumi chick was behind us. She wore a simple one piece bathing suit. It didn't affect me in any single way.

"Is he O.K.?"

Well, I sorta lied about that part; I was completely red.

"You're blushing, Kinomoto Li-chan!"

I blurt to Terry. "SHUT UP, DAIDOUJI-SAN!!"

"But now," Kasumi popped the question. "Who's our last member?"

"Oh. I got it!" I pull out my Sakura Key. "The Fight Card will help us out."

"But I thought Fight doesn't like doing menial things." Terry reminded me.

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

"Fight Card!"

-------------------

"Now, we are eligible." Kasumi smugly stated.

"But, where's Fight?" I turn around to those changing tents.

"I'M NOT COMING OUT!!!" She screamed from the tent.

"C'mon Fight! Be reasonable!" Terry tried to coax her out. "I'm sure that bathing suit on you looks perfect!"

"I'M STILL NOT COMING OUT!!!"

"Maybe, a girl should handle this." She went into Fight's tent. "I'm sure it's not that bad on you, Fight."

A few minutes passed. If they didn't come out, we would've been disqualified. But thankfully, Kasumi got Fight out. The Sakura Card came out with a two-piece white bathing suit. It matched well with her pale white body. But I guess she could keep her boots and gloves, which in turn were her fighting equipment.

"I'm so embarrassed wearing this..." Fight mumbled.

"It's either that, you wearing your normal conspicuous outfit, or you'd be naked!" Terry blurted out. Everyone was mostly looking at us, and Fight was getting her first flash of embarrassment.

"I'm not comfortable with this, Ryuko." Fight quietly told me.

"Let's just wait until the contest is over at least, Fight. Then I'll seal you back." I calmly pat her shoulder.

"You better mean that."

Now me, Terry, Kasumi, and Fight went out to the water.

-------------------

I can't believe we came first! Even though I almost fell off, but Fight caught me. And then Fight almost fell off twice, and it took me and Terry to keep her from falling. The judges thought that we were doing stunts to impress them, and boy, were they ever impressed.

"Wow." I was in awe as the lanterns turned on their own. "They look incredible."

"How could they come on?" Kasumi asked.

Suddenly, Fight was in a battle stance. "Ryuko! There's a Sakura Card here!"

"What?"

"Well, aren't you Ms. Obvious, Fight. You're the only Sakura Card that I've seen that can wear a two-piece and look mighty attractive."

The flames on the lantern started to get bigger. It now took the form of a spirit. It had fiery angel wings, front locks of hair like a woman, and spiky fiery hair.

"Well, why don't you get an award? You just got it right!" the Card clapped weakly and tauntingly.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Oh. You must be that brat Ryuko. I saw you capture Power. Well, I'll tell you now that I'm not going to give in as easily as the other cards." It spread its wings, almost bringing the lantern fires to almost escalating levels. "I am the Fiery Card, now the third-most powerful element card."

"Well now, it looks like I'm going to capture you now!" I pull out my Sakura Staff, and I ready my Earthy Card.

"Earthy Card!"

Then all of a sudden, Earthy emerged out of nowhere, and gave a dark look at Fiery.

"YOU?" Fiery bolted out. "Why are you here?"

"I was the first to be released by Master Ryuko."

"Stop calling me master!" I yell out to Earthy.

"Hmm... That's why my shift of power makes me the third-powerful of the element cards." He then sprang up to something. "Master? That runt? You'll never get me to say Master, because I'm never gonna get caught!" He then flashed sparks of fire all over the area. "I'm not going back!"

"Fight! Get around the flames, and strike him!" I ordered.

"GOT IT!"

Fight got around the flames as predicted, and grabbed Fiery by the back and suplexed him. But as he was completely a fire spirit, this burned Fight's hands. He then spread flares around the Fight Card, and exploded the area. Fight managed to get out of it, but she had a lot of burns.

"Earthy! Transform and attack Fiery!" I called out to Earthy.

Earthy went into the underground, and arouse as that giant rock serpent. She tackled Fiery, but seemed unfazed. 

"You know that I am now stronger! You cannot hurt me!" He splashed flame onto Earthy and caused her to fall down. He was now charging a giant fireball in his hands. "I'll destroy you all now! The only master I listen to is Sakura-sama!!"

Then, something caught his eyes. 

Fireworks were coming out. Keith's dad must've been launching the fireworks, and it caught Fiery's attention. He started to go slowly towards it. 

"Not a lot of time passed since I was last sealed away with my brethren. The fireworks still look beautiful." And he flew off towards an island. That must be where the fireworks are originating from.

"EARTHY!!"

The rock snake got up, and looked at me. As if she was reading my mind, she told Terry, and Kasumi to get on. They obliged by that. I also ordered Fight to get on as well. As for me, I pulled out the Fly Card, gave myself wings, and made chase. Earthy dove underwater, which caused a shock to the others, I could tell.

By the time we arrived, Fiery was distracted by looking up at the fireworks. He was simply in awe as he gazed at the fireworks.

"I got him." Kasumi said to me. She jumped into the water, pulled out one of those magic papers, and chanted an incantation. "MAGIC, HEAR MY COMMAND! WAVES!!"

Sadly, Fiery heard the waves fall on him. All the fire surrounding him had disappeared, leaving him lying there on the ground.

"No... I can't go back..."

"Return to thy form which though should be!

FIERY CARD!!"

The little flames that gathered around Fiery disappeared, and his body started turning into Will O Wisps. He became a Sakura Card again.

-------------------

I can't believe that our vacation had to end. It was all fun, especially capturing the cards that were here. Sword, Power, Lock, Loop, Maze, and Fiery. I have to catch up to the others.

I also can't believe that Kasumi is coming back with us to Japan. Well, its not like I like her or anything, I'm just glad she's coming with us.

Aw, who am I kidding?

Then, I saw on the ground, a stuffed doll. It had large ears, a cute lion tail, and small wings, but it was a bear. 

"Poor guy," I say to myself. "I'd hate to be abandoned."

Seeing that no one would come back for it, I had no choice but to take it. Didn't want it to go to the garbage, so I slipped it into my bag. And as for the flight home, well, other than the strange feeling that there was something moving in my bag, it was a breeze.

I surely hope nothing moved in my bag.

-------------------

I came home, and immediately went up to my room. I tossed my bag to the side, and plopped onto my bed, face down.

"There's no time to be sleeping."

I turn around to see that... Fiery was out of his seal?

"What're you doing!?" I bolted up. "Do you want my parents to catch me using magic?"

"Heh, betcha didn't know I could do that?"

"Well, what do you want?"

"I've yet to tell you this: you still have a lot of cards to capture."

"I _know_ that."

Fiery snapped at me. "Don't interrupt me, boy!" He was continuing. "After you capture all the cards once more, you will go into the Final Judgment."

"Final... Judgment?"

"Yes. My mistress, or I should say ex-mistress, will test you to see if you are worthy of maintaining the Sakura Cards. Success or Failure will depend, on you, young Ryuko Li."

And with that, he reverted back into his card state.

"The Final Judgment..."

I really hate being called Ryuko Li. 


	10. Freeze

Card Captors: A New Beginning

By "Grand Master Shoma"

Episode 10: Unexpected Freeze

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the anime, or anything doing with the anime. But I do own this story, so don't steal it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now Ryuko is back, and he was told of the Final Judgment by Fiery.

He must ready himself, and he better start capturing the other cards.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alarm of my clock got to me. But I simply threw it away in my empty garbage bin. 

"Sleep... I need more sleep..."

I muttered groggily to myself. I only wanted to sleep some more. I lazily take a glance at my room. My desk was there still, and I wonder why I would think that someone would take my desk; the Sakura book and cards are still in place; that doll I found was eating pudding; I go back to sleep...

Wait a minute... my stuffed doll is eating pudding?

That's not right!

"HOE!?" I yell.

"WHA!" It proved itself to have some type of southern kawaii accent. "What are you doing in her bed, kid!?"

"What are you talking about, _kid_?" I retort.

"Don't you lie to me, Syaoran the brat! Just tell me why you're in her house!" The little bear yelled back at me.

"Syaoran? What the hell do you mean? That name, **Syaoran**, is my otou-san's name!"

"NANI!?" He looked at me oddly, then floated closer to me. "Liar. Then why is your hairstyle just like your 'dad's'?"

"My hair was always like this." I told the little doll. "Except for my hair color, which is like okou-san."

"No way!" It doubtfully spoke back. It then looked at my face. "Face like the brat. Hair like the brat. Hair color like Sakura-sama..." But was soon zonked out of his mind. "NANI!? What's wrong with your eyes!?"

"My eyes were always like this. It's part of my genetic code from otou-san and okou-san."

Soon, he was gazing his beady little eyes onto my green and brown eyes. "Well, kid, you are telling the truth." He then turned his back. "What's your name, kid?"

"Doushite?"

"Just, give me your name."

"... Are you going to devour me because I know you're a living stuffed bear?"

"JUST TELL ME!!"

"My name is Li Kinomoto Ryuko."

"Li? Kinomoto? Ryuko!?"

I glare at it. "What's so bad about the name Ryuko?"

"What ever. My name is Keroberos."

"Keroberos? Interesting..." I then look at him. "So, how do you know my otou-san?"

"Well, um," the little doll was thinking. "I knew that name, because it was a name in the past. That, and also the name Sakura-sama also brought back some, very faint, memories."

I look at him in disbelief and sarcasm. "Yeah, right. The names of my parents, were also in your past as a vague memory. That's so, wonderful." I then flop back into my covers. "Now let me get some sleep."

"RYUKO!! ARE YOU AWAKE?" Okou-san called out to me.

"Okou-san, chotto mattekudasai (please wait a minute) !" I rush to get my school uniform on. "Thanks a lot, Kero-san! Now, I'm gonna be late for school! Well, I'm gonna have to discuss this later! See ya!"

"Whatever, kid." It goes back onto the counter.

-------------------

"Terry, can you keep a secret?"

"Doushite?" 

"Just, can you?"

He wasn't sure what was going to happen... "Of course I can keep a secret. Now what is it?"

"Daidouji-san, there is a kaijuu in my room."

"Kaijuu?" He sounded really disbelieved. 

"You know that doll I found at the airport? That was a demonic entity!!"

"... You either had too much sugar... or you have gone officially insane. Magical cards are one thing, but actual monsters is probably a long shot."

"You could be right..." I then start to go to thinking again. "But, then what could Keroberos-san be?"

"Kaijuu? What's this I hear, Ryuko?" I look behind me to see Kasumi. 

I start to blush just a bit, but then I regain myself. "Hai, I guess I can't hide it... Yes, I have a monster in my room... in the form of that stuffed bear."

"**THAT** stuffed bear!?" Now Kasumi was laughing her head off. "You're messing with me!" When she saw that I wasn't even smirking, she obviously got back to being serious. "Well, until I see it, then I'll just conclude that you are on a sugar high."

"That's what I said!" Terry managed to belt out happily.

"DAMARE!!"

-------------------

"Okay, just wait here and make yourselves comfortable." I said happily to Daidouji-san and Kasumi. I went up to my room and changed into something comfortable. Then, as life knew it, something was missing in this room: a little stuffed demon.

"Kero-san? Where are you?" I say in a low tone, so as not to make Daidouji-san and Kasumi think that I'm talking to myself. "Kero-san... where are you, you little monster?" I thoroughly scanned the room to see that little Kero-san was nowhere in the vicinity. "Oh shit..."

Then it got to me: Keroberos must be in the kitchen. If I understand little demons that need to satisfy their hunger, then the fridge is the perfect place for them to restore their strength, and who knows what else that little bugger is capable of...

I almost instantly run down the stairs, past the living room where my friends were sitting trying to find something on, and I place myself in the way path to the kitchen. Surprisingly, everything was still intact; no messes and perfect condition. 

"Where are you?" I mutter to myself as I search the premises.

"Ryuko-san, is everything alright?" Terry sort of yells out.

"Hoe? Oh! Well, everything's just peachy..." I then hear a scream coming from the living room. So I practically made my way over there. "What's wrong!?"

"That... that doll plopped down out of nowhere." Kasumi said, a little shocked as I saw Keroberos-san pretending to act lifeless.

"How did he get down here?" Terry wondered.

Suddenly, an impish little smirk crawled up my lips. I grabbed the fallen doll, and I start to twirl him around like I would a baton. 

"What're you doing?"

"I'm playing a little game called" I was formally addressing Kero-san. " 'How long can you pretend to be a stuffed animal?' " This was pretty much going on for 5 minutes, until...

"ALRIGHT!!! CHAIRUDO (Child), YOU GOT ME!!" Kero finally 'fessed up. "Now I think I'm gonna barf!!"

"... Told ya he's alive." I smirked to Kasumi and Terry. "If you want to know, his name is Keroberos and I don't think he wants to destroy the world." I laugh a bit, then give a little glare at Kero-san.

"Hey! What was that for, kid?" Kero retorted back at me.

"Got anything we could snack on, Ryuko-san?" Terry asked with a hungry look in his eyes. "Because, well, I didn't have anything to eat and I sort of forgotten my lunch."

I feel a sweat drop going down my head. "I think so. But calm down, you pig."

Kasumi was concentrated on looking outside, as little white puffs of snow fell. "It's not that cold. How about the three of us go skating tomorrow?"

I could tell almost instantly that my body was shivering on the thought of going outside in the cold, because it wholly didn't get used to it yet. "Sure. Why not?"

"Well, then it looks like I'll see you guys tomorrow. I still have some work to do." She gets her things then looks back. "Ittekimasu ashita (See you tomorrow)." Then she closed the door.

-------------------

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day, Keroberos-san." I then look around as I was getting ready for bed. But, he was nowhere to be found. So I raise my voice a little louder. "Keroberos-san? Where are you?" 

I then see one of the drawers in my desk move slightly. I peer into it to see Keroberos sleeping in a little bed and blanket, with maybe some other things lying around in it. "How did he do that?" I shrug my shoulders, then turned out the lights. 

Kero was only mumbling things. "Sakura-sama..."

I only smile at how cute he is. "Oyasumi-masai, Keroberos-san." I go over and pet his head. He is so adorable when he is asleep. So I flop onto my bed and fall instantly asleep...

-------------------

Great...

I'm in my dream again...

But, this seems different...

The radio tower still remains, but... things look changed...

Meilin... the golden-winged lion... Onei-chan... Otou-san... Okou-san... 

What is the connection?

"I WANT TO KNOW!!!"

-------------------

It was a cold afternoon, as Terry, Kasumi, Keroberos and I were walking to the park. There, the river was still frozen over. So we could go skating. It was so nipping I feel that my ass was going to chip off.

"Hey Ryuko-san," Terry asked me something. "You don't have skates. How are you going to do this?"

"Well, my blades also have an added conversion." I point to a button on my blades as we go along. "I press this; the wheels withdraw, and skates pop out. Then, I'll glide along the ice."

"Impressive..." Keroberos-san said to himself as I hear. "Things have changed."

"We should come in around over here." Kasumi pointed out. So almost like the childish 'follow the leader' game, we trailed her until we reached the ice. 

  
"The tides... the ebb and flow... are pretty much useless when it concerns frozen rivers." Daidouji-san wondered. 

The both of them got their skates on, and pretty much baby-stepped to the ice until they stood calmly onto the ice. "Alright, it's my turn now." I press the button on my blades as I put them on, and off they go as they transform into skates. Almost hastily, I placed myself onto the ice, but then I slipped and fell. I steadily try to get myself back up. "Damn... that just demeaned me a bit..."

-------------------

An hour passed as we were skating around, even once in a while when someone did a nice spin. We decided to take a break and we sat on a fallen log. Terry-san's mother made all of us a thermos with hot chocolate within. After saying a blessing (Ittadakimasu!), we were pretty much sipping quietly, gazing at the beauty of the ice and the setting sun, we heard a voice calling out for us.

"Children! CHILDREN!!" It was the voice of Kazama-sensei. Almost like an army sergeant, the three of us stood up straight, with Kasumi slipping just as Kazama-sensei came closer. Playing along, he said "At ease, troops!" And we sat down.

"Konbanwa, Kazama-sensei!" We said aloud. 

"Well, I just want to know what you kids are doing here."

"Well," I stood. "We we're just skating around. Killing some time."

"I see, and I'm here because I have a skating contest I'm attending," and he tried to flex some muscles on his already built body. "so I have to be at my pinnacle condition."

"You might win first-prize, sensei!" Daidouji-san said triumphantly.

"Hmph... but it is getting colder out here... I suggest you kids should head back home." Then, all of a sudden, I see some ice crystals surrounding Kazama-sensei's feet.

"Not a Sakura Card... not now..." I thought to myself. Then, Kazama-sensei was nearly half-covered in ice. "KAZAMA-SENSEI!!"

"Children, get off the ic--" but before he could finish, he was completely frozen.

"Damn it, it had to be a Sakura Card..." I muttered to myself.

"Chairudo, you sensed it?" Keroberos-san finally popped out of the bag. I nodded. "Then, it must be the Freeze Card to be precise. It lowers the body temperature around it's target and freezes it."

"Is that all?" I pull out my Key. "Well, this should be easy..."

"Oh Key that hides the forces of the stars!

Reveal to me thy true form!

I, Ryuko, command thee under contract!

RELEASE!"

"Firey Card, assist us in the battle against Freeze!

FIREY CARD!!"

The flames of the Firey card we're revealed, and in good timing too. He only looked at Kazama-sensei. "Freeze Card?"

"Hai..." I said. I then saw large jagged pieces of ice moving around on the surface. It stopped, then headed straight for us. "SCATTER!!!"

We all pretty much did that. We were all separated, but the ice shards were heading for Daidouji-san, and launched him up. I could hear him scream as the ice caught him, and surrounded him as it froze him.

"DAIDOUJI-SAN!!" I then turn to Firey. "Firey! We have to start attacking this monstrosity!!"

"Good! I'll start!!!" Kasumi pulled out another type of incantation papers. "MAGIC! HEED MY COMMAND! FIREBALL!!" And many large fireballs were melting the ice, slowly revealing what the Freeze looked like. It fired an ice wave which violently froze Kasumi in her tracks. The Card then leapt out of the ice and into the air. 

It was almost like a frozen whale-type creature. And it was plummeting straight towards me. "JUST BRING IT!!" All the while, I realized that I shouldn't have said that to a behemoth that was going to crush me. But, as I thought I was going down, I see Firey create a wall of flame to drive Freeze away. "Arigatou, Firey."

"Baka... you shouldn't really provoke a card, especially one with a powerful tendency like Freeze." But then the Freeze Card surfaced again, and knocked both me and Firey away from each other. 

"Firey, daijoubu-desuka?" I ask. I felt a sharp chill against my legs as I try to move. But I find out that my legs are frozen, and I can't even squirm. "My... my legs..." The creature was trying to tackle me again, but once again, Firey pushes it away with flames.

"Don't worry, Ryuko..." He said, placing a hand on my frozen legs. "Everything will be alright." He melted the ice preventing my movement, and I was able to move once again.

The monster surfaced again, and it charged at the both of us. "Firey, I don't think can capture it just standing still. We have to charge at it!" Firey knew what I meant, and then he grabbed me and put me on his back.

"... For a kid, you're strangely light." was all Firey smirked. Then he skimmed along the flow of the ice, almost charging at the opposite Freeze.

"Return to thy form which though should be!

FREEZE CARD!!"

I attacked hastily. Luckily, it broke down into shards, and returned to it's Card form. This threw the both of us off balance, and we ended up crashing to the thick ice.

"So much for the nice landing..." Firey murmured, rubbing his head after the crash. He then looks back at me.

I look back at him. "Firey... -san..." I saw the almost odd look on Firey's face. I smiled. "Arigatou gozaimsu."

-------------------

It was hard to explain to Kazama-sensei about what just happened, and... the... Firey Card. But since he was only a teensy-bit gullible, I told him that Firey was a family member that I haven't seen in a while. He fell for it like a fish on a line.

I was so tired when I got back, and I just wanted to go to sleep...


End file.
